criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 1: The Curse of Umbrygal, Chapter 8
Things look bleak for our four, intrepid Adventurers. As Fenrir recovered from his injuries, to learn of all that his comrades have learned from Hathonier’s Draconomicon, he joined the party in time to learn their newest reality: that the elders of Settlement 19 would order Luna’s execution or banishment from the continent should her insanity progress any further. To counter this, Hathonier offered another prayer to the Storm Lord, who bestowed his blessing onto the Gnome, halting the progression of her transformation…but for how long, remains an ominous question in their minds. Seeing no alternative than to deal with the problem at the source, the Party decided that it was time, at last, to venture forth to the Lair of Raishan. Taking time to make their preparations: the party discovered the local stables to house a pack of Kadachi. Fenrir, in an attempt to fool the stablemaster, attempted to commune with the creatures and persuade them to join them…but was met with five bolts of lightning in response. Having instead purchased the use of the creatures, Dilista, Fenrir, and Hathonier became acquainted with their new companions: Susan, Ravenclaw, and Tidal Wave. For his efforts and reckless bravery in the face of such creatures, Fenrir’s steed (Ravenclaw) bonded with him almost instantly. Joined by their Dwarven Ranger companion, Basc, our Adventurers set off again. Later that evening, after perusing the Draconomicon further, the party learned of the creations of the Kadachi and Basc’s steed (a TimTim) by a mad Wizard, whose name remains a mystery. After some time to rest and collect themselves (Hathonier attempting and failing to bond with Tidal Wave, Luna improving her Tiger (Moon), and Dilista sleeping soundly with the Kadachi), rest found the party at last. But peace was not to last. In the dead of night, the Kadachi alerted the party to the presence of a Forest Spirit, a creature of colossal size and power. The group agreed to stay out of its way rather than jump recklessly into combat, heeding the Kadachi’s warning that it should not become hostile unless they endangered the forest. As evening gave way into dawn, Hathonier and Basc watched in curiosity as the creature seemed to converse with something (or perhaps someone) within the Lair of Raishan before vanishing into the day. Riding with all haste into the Ruins, the party was shocked to find the acrid stink of blood and rotting flesh. They found the female Green Dragon as well as her last remaining baby; both were dead, impaled upon with Spikes and a Dragon Slayer Longsword. Ravenclaw used his Kadachi magic to revive the child for a few moments; the baby revealed to the party that several strange Hyena-Creatures, as well as Knights in Mithril Armor stormed their home, killing him and his mother. The little Dragon revealed that the enemy would be going after his father in the following courtyard before, once again, returning to the eternal slumber. Enraged at this, Hathonier led the charge into the next courtyard, where they found several Golems in Mithril Armor and the Green Dragon Lord…zombified and his wrath turned on them. Basc, Fenrir, and Dilista were most effective in combat (the Werewolf Barbarian slaying the dragon with his Paladin comrades own sword). Hathonier proved himself too reckless and (ironically) nearly met his end by the Dragon’s own hand; Luna having been banished from the magic of several Mithril Warriors, returned to Exandria bearing a strange leach on her shoulder, that nearly lead her to her own demise… As the party recollected themselves, they were left to only ponder the horrors that awaited them within. Category:Blog posts